My Heart Belongs to Daddy
My Heart Belongs to Daddy jest czwartym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 16 października 2005 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali John Pardee & Joey Murphy, a reżyserował Robert Duncan McNeill. Opis Susan i Mike się pogodzili. Tymczasem Gabrielle wynajmuje adwokata, żeby oczyścił jej męża ze wszelkich zarzutów. Bree ponownie wysyła swojego syna na obóz. Streszczenie Gabrielle wywołuje bunt w więzieniu Carlosa, kiedy w obecności innych więźniów kłóci się z adwokatem swojego męża, niechętnym do pomocy w uzyskaniu dla Solisów widzenia małżeńskiego. Gaby uważa, że to najlepsza recepta na ich problemy małżeńskie. Decyduje się wynająć innego adwokata, on jednak niespodziewanie odmawia przyjęcia sprawy Carlosa. Gaby orientuje się, że chodzi mu o coś więcej... Mike jest już zmęczony nowym charakterem swego związku z Susan. Stawia jej ultimatum: albo jest jego narzeczoną, nawet jeśli ten odnajdzie Zacha, albo zrywają. Susan wybiera pierwszą opcję i angażuje się w poszukiwania chłopaka. Edie uważa, że Susan robi to tylko po to, by przypodobać się Mike'owi, a tak naprawdę wcale jej nie zależy na powrocie Zacha. Lynette dowiaduje się, że Parker wymyślił sobie przyjaciółkę - panią Mulberry, odpowiednik Mary Poppins. Uważa, że jest złą matką. Wpada na pomysł, jak rozwiązać tą sytuację, tym bardziej, że Parker zaczyna mieć z tego powodu kłopoty w szkole. Przypadkowo Parker, Lynette i Tom stają się świadkami... śmierci pani Mulberry! Bree coraz częściej spotyka się z Georgem, co bardzo nie podoba się Andrew. Chłopak robi wszystko, by aptekarz nie spotykał się z jego matką. George bezskutecznie próbuje nakłonić Bree, by wysłała chłopaka na obóz. W trakcie zawodów pływackich, w których startuje Andrew, pojawia się George i zaczyna całować Bree. Owocuje to skandalem... Susan spotyka Zacha w parku, chłopak jednak ucieka. Kobieta nie mówi o tym Mike'owi, zwierza się za to Gaby i Bree. Ta druga jest zdania, że Susan powinna przyprowadzić Zacha do domu. Susan idzie za jej radą. Spotyka się z Zachiem. Mówi mu, że Paul żyje. Początkowo chce zabrać Zacha ze sobą, ale kiedy ten wyznaje, że chciałby znów być z Julie, daje mu pieniądze na wyjazd do Utah, gdzie ten może odnaleźć Paula. Mike odwiedza Felicię, która wyszła ze szpitala. Kobieta uważa, że wypuszczenie Paula Younga wolno było błędem. Obsada Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka'' My Heart Belongs to Daddy'' pochodzi z musicalu Cole'a Portera, Leave it to Me. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach Alfre Woodard (Betty Applewhite), Mark Moses (Paul Young), Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Mehcad Brooks (Matthew Applewhite) i Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo) są nieobecni w tym odcinku. *Gaby wypiła białe wino w tym odcinku, ale w tym samym odcinku powiedziała Davidowi Bradleyowi, że jest w ciąży. *''Fairview Memoria Park'' został nakręcony w Memorial Park, Pasadena. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 204. *Odcinek obejrzało 25,78 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Francuski: Georges fait de la résistance *Niemiecki: Die imaginäre Freundin *Włoski: I buoni padri *Węgierski: Az én szívem apuciért dobog *Polski: Moje serce bije dla tatusia Galeria en:My Heart Belongs to Daddy fr:2x04 Kategoria:Sezon drugi Kategoria:Odcinki